Father (In-Law)
by hime putri akira137
Summary: Pertemuan keluarga, sebuah lamaran, ajakan pernikahan, meminta sebuah restu, memaksa kehendak, dan keadaan yang rumit lainnya. Itulah yang dirasakan pemuda mahasiswa ini.


Tittle: Father (In-Law)

Author: Hime Putri Akira137

Disclaimer: Junjou Roamtica © Nakamura Shungiku

Genre: Romance, Drama, Humor, Comedy, Family.

Rate: M

Pairing: Akihiko Usami x Misaki Takahashi.

Warning: yaoi, Lime, BL, twoshoot, Incest, hard-lemon.

Summary: Pertemuan keluarga, sebuah lamaran, ajakan pernikahan, meminta sebuah restu, memaksa kehendak, dan keadaan yang rumit lainnya. Itulah yang dirasakan pemuda mahasiswa ini.

Note: gara-gara nonton Junjou Romantica s2 saat Misaki ketemu ayah (mertua) jadi berkeinginan untuk membuatnya. Wahh... Ada Incest siapakah yang akan Incest disini? *tertawa jahat*

Don't like don't read

.

.

.

Apa hal pertama yang kau lakukan saat bertemu dengan calon ayah mertua, mengajaknya mengobrol, sekedar basa-basi, menyapa atau merasakan hal gugup karena pertama bertemu dengan calon ayah mertua.

Seperti itulah keadaan yang sedang dirasakan seorang pemuda mahasiswa berumur 21 tahun, bernama Misaki Takahashi yang sedang dilanda kegelisahan, kecemasan, ketakutan, dan kekhawatiran tentang dirinya sendiri, karena satu minggu lagi akan ada acara lamaran, yang dilakukan secara langsung di depan keluarga Akihiko dan kakaknya.

"Gyaaaa... Kenapa harus begini?" Kata pemuda itu dengan frustasinya, mengalami hal buruk dalam hidupnya walau tidak dia pungkiri bahwa kehidupannya lebih bahagia dengan pria mesum itu.

"Misaki, lebih baik kau persiapkan mental untuk akhir pekan nanti!" Kata seorang pria yang sedang asik memeluk boneka beruang besar kesayangannya, menatap kearah Misaki yang terlihat kesal padanya.

"Persiapan, asal kau tau ini salahmu Usagi-san, kenapa harus ada lamaran, memangnya Usagi-chichi akan menyetujuinya?" Tatap Misaki pada pria di depannya dengan tajam, merasa ingin sekali memukul kepala orang didepannya itu tapi dia langsung mengurungkan niatnya, karena jika dia melakukannya masalah pun semakin panjang yang berakhir diatas ranjang.

"Entahlah?" Kata Akihiko datar, tidak perduli niatnya akan direstui atau tidak oleh ayahnya, yang terpenting Misaki jadi miliknya tanpa sebuah pernikahan juga dia tidak masalah.

"Usagi-san kenapa seperti ini? Kau tau sebentar lagi akan ada peperangan saudara?" Kata Misaki membuat Akihiko menatap bingung, terlihat dari keningnya yang berkerut.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Akihiko tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan pemuda manis itu.

"Hahh... Lupakan, lebih baik aku bersih-bersih" memang calon istri idaman, selalu mementingkan kebersihan daripada hal lainnya, maka dari itu Akihiko selalu mencoba untuk mengajak Misaki menghadap pada sang ayah tapi ditolak, namun kali ini tidak akan ada penolakan karena akan ada jaminannya.

"Memang idaman" gumam Akihiko tersenyum tipis, menatap Misaki yang menggulung lengan bajunya hingga ke siku.

"Hahh... Apa katamu?" Tanya Misaki berbalik menatap Akihiko dengan curiga.

"Tidak ada" Akihiko menatap intens Misaki tanpa berkedip, seperti melihat seorang bidadari yang jatuh dari atap rumahnya.

"Hahh... Usagi-san aku mohon batalkan pertemuannya, kau tau, bukannya kau sudah senang tinggal bersamaku dan melakukan ritual tiap malam bersamaku" kata Misaki merona saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir.

"Tidak, itu tidak cukup bagiku, selama kau belum sah jadi istriku, aku tidak akan puas melakukannya, diluar sana masih banyak yang ingin merebutmu dariku?" Kata Akihiko dengan santainya, mengatakannya tanpa melihat raut wajah kesal Misaki.

"Kuso. Dasar Usagi-san tidak tau malu, lebih baik kau batalkan saja pertemuannya" desak Misaki mencoba mengurungkan niat Akihiko, yang masih teguh pada pendiriannya.

"Baiklah..." kata Akihiko membuat raut wajah Misaki menjadi senang mendengar kabar bahagia ini, apakah benar Usagi-nya akan membatalkan pertemuannya.

"Benarkah, Usagi-san?" Kata Misaki senang menatap Akihiko dengan pupy eyes-nya yang imut, ingin minta diterkam oleh Akihiko.

"Tidak juga, aku hanya mempercepat hari pertemuannya" kata Akihiko yang sudah berdiri didepan telpon rumah, mulai menghubungi seseorang.

"A-apa, jangan Usagi-san... Ck. Dasar Usagi-san maunya sendiri" kata Misaki beranjak menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Akihiko menatap uke manisnya dengan kekehan pelan, menatap penuh kegelian melihat tingkah laku uke-nya saat marah padanya.

 _"Hallo. Akihiko"_

"Bisa percepat pertemuannya"

 _"Tapi-"_

Usami mengakhiri percakapannya ditelpon dengan hati senang dan puas, akan keputusan dan niatnya sekarang. Tidak perduli dia akan mendapatkan protes dari ayah atau kakak tirinya tentang lamaran itu yang terpenting keinginannya untuk memiliki Misaki telah terkabul.

.

.

.

"Kakak, tolong aku, di sini aku tidak dapat menahan kegilaan ini lagi?" Kata Misaki yang tengah berbaring di kasur king size, menatap langit-langit kamar yang dia tinggali ini.

Dia juga tidak habis pikir kenapa harus terjerumus cinta asmara dengan pria mesum seperti Akihiko, tapi untuk pertama kalinya dia menemukan orang baik dan jahat seperti Akihiko, entah kenapa Misaki selalu dilanda kebingungan jika menyangkut Akihiko, tentang perasaannya yang selalu merasa senang saat bersama Akihiko.

Tangan Misaki terangkat ke udara, menggapai-gapai angin yang mustahil untuk disentuh, menghela nafas dengan lelahnya.

Greb

Bola matanya membulat menatap orang yang mengaitkan tangannya dengan santai tanpa seizinnya "Usagi-san."

"Kau, kenapa Misaki?" Tanya Akihiko menatap kekasihnya yang masih terlihat marah padanya, dapat dilihat Misaki yang tidak mau menatap arah matanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja" kata Misaki mengalihkan pandangannya, menghindari kontak mata langsung dengan Akihiko.

"Misaki!" Panggil Akihiko membuat Misaki spontan menoleh saat mendengar suara Akihiko yang melembut.

Cup

Dua buah bibir yang saling menyatu, memberikan kecupan yang singkat, menetralkan pikiran yang masih mencerna tiap kejadian, mata Misaki membola menutup mulutnya yang sudah tidak perawan lagi, menggosok bibirnya dengan kasar karena untuk kesekian kalinya Akihiko menciumnya dengan tiba-tiba tanpa aba-aba untuknya.

"Usagi-san jangan mencium saat aku kesal" kata Misaki menatap Akihiko yang terlihat terperangah.

"Hmm... Manis" Misaki merona mendengar maksud Akihiko, karena masih dilanda kekesalan Misaki masih menunjukan wajah kesalnya meski masih merona hebat.

"Di-diamlah Usagi-san" kata Misaki mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, selain mata Akihiko yang selalu menjeratkan pesonanya yang selalu membuatnya buta dan hanyut dalam pelukkan sang Akihiko.

"Misaki, kenapa kau menolak tiap lamaranku?" Tanya Akihiko membuat Misaki menatap penuh kepedihan, bimbang akan keputusan.

"I-itu... Karena aku tidak mau merepotkanmu hanya karena aku." Kata Misaki menundukkan kepalanya menatap kasur king size yang dia duduki dengan sendu.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu Misaki" kata Akihiko membuat Misaki menghela nafas.

"Aku tau!" Kata Misaki dibuat kesal karena pengakuan cinta Usami yang keseribu kalinya, hampir tiap saat Misaki mendengar perkataan seperti itu.

"Misaki"

Greb.

Baru saja Misaki ingin beranjak dari kasurnya, Akihiko telah memeluknya erat, seperti tidak ingin melepaskan malaikatnya.

"Misaki, aku ingin dengar pengakuan cintamu!" Kata Akihiko berbisik pelan dengan suara yang sangat menggoda, membuat tubuh Misaki bergidik mendengarnya suara menggoda Akihiko.

"Ti-tidak, Usagi-san mana mungkin aku mengatakannya... Sekarang" kata Misaki terbata-bata mencoba tidak gugup didepan pria mesum yang selalu menagihnya tentang pernyataan cinta.

"Ayolah!" Halus terdengar menggoda, membuat Misaki merona saat mendengarnya, bergidik karena halusnga angin yang menerpa kulitnya yang sensitive.

"I-iya" Misaki berbalik menatap malu Akihiko yang menunggu dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Katakan Misaki" suaranya tetap lembut, menggetarkan tiap sarafnya yang sering merasakan kehangatan itu.

"A-ano... Usagi-san a-aku mencintaimu" pelan namun dapat didengar tapi Akihiko tidak akan mudah tersenyum senang, dia akan memanfaatkan keadaan sementara waktu.

"Kau bilang apa, Misaki? Aku tidak dengar?" Satu kedutan muncul dipelipis Misaki yang sangat mengerti maksud dari perkataan itu, pasti Akihiko ingin menjebaknya dalam sebuah labirin yang sangat besar dan luas.

"Hahh... Aku Mencintaimu, Usagi-san" dengan wajah merona Misaki mengatakannya membuat Akihiko tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aku senang" kata Akihiko sambil memeluk Misaki yang hanya tersenyum senang dengan sikap manja semenya itu.

.

.

.

Disebuah mansion yang besar, mewah dan luasnya yang dapat membuat mata memandang takjup dengan keindahan mansion mewah bak istana itu, terlihat dua orang pria tengah berdiskusi didalam sebuah ruangan berbincang pasal anak bungsu dan adik kecil, memikirkan sebuah keputusan.

"Haruhiko, kau yakin tidak ingin memcampuri urusan adikmu itu lagi?" Tanya seorang pria paruh baya pada anak semata wayangnya yang hanya menatap kearah lain dengan delik mata tidak suka.

"Aku tidak ingin terlibat lagi, ayah!" Pria itu menatap pria paruh baya itu dengan kesal, padahal dirinya sudah mencoba untuk melupakan kekasih adiknya itu dan mencoba untuk tidak membahasnya lagi.

"Baguslah, jika kau mengerti?" Kata pria paruh baya itu tersenyum senang membuat suasana menjadi canggung.

"Jadi, aku akan meminta permohonan apa dengan Akihiko?" Tanya pria itu menatap ayahnya yang hanya duduk memperhatikan setiap gerakannya.

"Katakan pada-nya, bahwa pertemuan tetap pada hari dan tanggal yang sama, tidak dapat dipercepat atau diperlambat!" Kata pria paruh baya itu tersenyum, seperti senyum malaikat maut yang siap mencabut nyawa orang.

"Baik" kemudian pria itu beranjak meninggalkan ayahnya yang hanya menghela nafas.

Perasaan delima akan putra sulungnya itu, entah kenapa dia mengalaminya ini tapi ini terjadi karena hukuman beberapa minggu silam dia berikan pada putra sulungnya yang telah berbuat tidak wajar pada putra bungsunya, terkadang dia bimbang dengan keputusan yang dia buat ini.

.

.

.

"Nghh... Usagi-baka... He-hentikan... ahhh"

Misaki terlihat mendesah nikmat dibawah tindihan Akihiko yang masih setia melumat leher jenjang Misaki, yang sudah ada beberapa bercak merah kentara yang tidak akan hilang beberapa hari kedepan.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Usagi-san ada yang mengetuk?" Tatap Misaki terkejut, takutnya kakaknya yang tiba-tiba datang berkunjung atau sekedar menitipkan anak mereka.

Misaki beranjak dari tidurannya dilantai, berdiri lalu berjalan menuju pintu utama, membukanya dengan perasaan yang sangat cemas, tentunya.

Jantung Misaki berdebar kencang dengan sangat perlahan dia membuka pintu utama, keringat dingin bercucuran dipelipisnya, takut-takut jika yang dia buka bukanlah kakaknya atau pun yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu adalah Usagi-ani, tapi bagaimana pun Misaki tetap cinta pada Usagi-nya yang walau mesumnya seperti dewa tingkat kayangan.

Cklek.

Pintu berderit menimbulkan suasana rumah menjadi menakutkan dan menegangkan, hawa dingin pun mulai tercipta.

(Lah, sejak kapan ini bergenre horor _#digebukkin_ )

"Aa... aa... Usagi-ani" pelan tapi menakutkan seperti baru saja bertemu malaikat kematian, untung saja Misaki tidak berteriak maling, jika tidak habis sudah nyawa kakak (iparnya) ini.

"Dimana, Akihiko?" Tatapannya tetap dingin seperti dulu, tapi Misaki yakin orang didepannya ini masih mencintainya seperti dulu, tunggu, Misaki tidak boleh percaya diri dulu sebelum ada buktinya.

"Usami-san, ada didalam?" Kata Misaki mempersilahkan pria itu masuk, kakak tiri dari Akihiko Usami dialah Haruhiko Usami.

Akihiko yang didalam hanya diam, menunggu uke kesayangannya datang membawakan bingkisan dari pengantar atau membawa bingkisan dari wanita fujoshi itu, mungkin.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Kepala Akihiko berdenyut kesal dengan uke-nya yang tidak kunjung datang membawa kabar.

"Akihiko!" Barito suara yang familiar ditelinga Akihiko, aura gelap pun tercipta diruangan luas itu.

"Hwaaaa?!" Misaki yang baru masuk langsung berteriak, karena dia melihat ada hantu merasukki seme mesumnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Akihiko dengan dinginnya, bagaimana tidak dulu kakaknya gencar ingin merebut Misaki darinya, lalu apa tujuan kakak tirinya itu datang lagi kesini, apakah untuk merusak acara lamarannya atau mencegahnya untuk berlutut didepan Misaki.

(Tidak baik loh, berprasangka buruk terhadap kakak sendiri _#ditatapan Usagi tajam tepat mrngenai dijantung Author_ )

"Aku disini ada maksud lain, bisa bicara berdua?!" Haruhiko membetulkan letak kacamatanya, menatap Misaki dengan ekor matanya.

"Baiklah, Misaki bisa kau ke kamar?!" Kata Akihiko duduk disofa merah kesayangannya dengan memeluk boneka Suzuki-san.

"Hmm..." Suasana mulai runyam lebih baik Misaki menuruti permintaan Akihiko sebelum dia jadi sasaran kekerasan nantinya.

Seperginya Misaki dari ruang tengah menuju lantai dua masuk kedalam kamar Usagi, tentu saja untuk menggantikan pita boneka besar kesayangan pria mesum itu.

"Katakan?" Tatap Akihiko, sesekali meminum kopi buatan Misaki sebelum pergi tadi.

"Ini pasal lamaranmu, kata ayah dia akan menyetujuinya saat pertemuan nanti, tapi bukan dihari yang kau janjikan" kata Haruhiko menatap adiknya yang terlihat sama baginya, walau dalam hati dia ingin memeluk adik pemarahnya itu, karena dulu dia belum sempat memeluk karena mereka berdua bertemu saat sudah besar, dengan ibu yang berbeda dan ayah yang sama.

"Begitu, lalu apa yang diinginkannya dariku?" Kata Akihiko sangat tidak mengerti dengan pikiran ayahnya itu.

"Pertemuan kali ini, bukan hanya tentang lamaranmu, tapi juga alih warisan yang ingin dibagikan untuk kita" kata Haruhiko membuat Akihiko menghela nafas lelah.

"Bukannya aku sudah pernah menolak warisan itu?!" Kata Akihiko sangat tidak ingin urusan hak warisan menyangkut paut dirinya.

(Wahhh... Warisan 1,3 M. Yesss _#Author mulai gila_ )

"Tapi ini harus Akihiko, baiklah itu saja yang ingin aku katakan, aku pergi!" Haruhiko beranjak dari duduknya, pergi meninggalkan adiknya yang hanya diam bergeming dari duduknya.

"Tunggu!" Cegat Akihiko menatap tajam kakaknya yang ditatap tajam balik oleh Haruhiko.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Haruhiko melihat adiknya dengan ekor matanya.

"Kakakku, Haruhiko! Hari ini kau terlihat lebih cerah daripada biasanya? Kenapa apa kau sudah memiliki seorang kekasih?" Tanya Akihiko menatap kakaknya, mendelik dengan tajamnya.

Deg.

Haruhiko tidak menyangka perubahan diwajahnya dapat dilihat oleh adiknya, dia harus tenang jangan sampai adiknya tau bahwa dia telah melakukan hubungan intim dengan seseorang.

"Tidak ada!" Haruhiko mencoba untuk tidak gugup apa lagi gelisah, ini hal mudah yang dapat dia jawab, jika ada yang menanyainya seperti itu.

"Kau tau, wajahmu terlihat berkata lain, wajahmu terlihat lebih cerah dari sebelumnya, ini membuktikan bahwa kau sudah memiliki seorang kekasih, kakak!" Kata Akihiko menatap Haruhiko dengan intens, berkata dengan sarkastik.

"Hn, tebakan yang bagus Akihiko" kata Haruhiko beranjak dari tempatnya, meninggalkan adiknya yang masih menatapnya dengan rasa penasaran.

Akihiko menatap kakaknya yang pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dia lontarkan tadi, tapi Akihiko benar-benar mendapati hal lain dari kakaknya, tapi lebih baik dia memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar dia menolak kembali hak warisan itu.

"Hahh..." Sudah keberapa kalinya Akihiko menolak warisan itu, tapi ayahnya tetap saja ingin memberikan hak alih warisan padanya dan kakaknya.

"Usagi-san! Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?" Tanya Misaki yang baru turun dari anak tangga, dengan membawa boneka beruang dengan ukuran sedang dipelukkannya.

"Tidak ada!" Jawaban itu lagi, ya Misaki sudah mendapatkan jawaban itu beribu-ribu kali, saat dia ingin bertanya tentang hal yang pribadi atau tidak.

"Ayolah, Usagi-san" rengek Misaki, pasalnya dia sangat penasaran dengan pembicaraan dua kakak-adik itu, tapi jika dia tidak mendapatkan jawabannya maka dia bisa menghasut semenya dengan sesuatu.

"Tidak ada" apakah itu sebuah akhir pembicaraan mereka dan sebuah penekanan bahwa seme-nya tengah dilanda kekesalan.

"Hmm..." Misaki dapat bertanya nanti dengan Usagi-ani, saat tanggal perjanjian itu nanti.

Tanggal perjanjian, lamaran, pertunangan, dan pernikahan. Entah kenapa Misaki jadi kesal sendiri saat mengingatnya, tapi apalah daya ini semua juga karena dirinya yang sering tidak peka akan cinta tulus seorang Akihiko Usami, novelis yang mesum baginya dan suka menjadikannya fantasi dalam novel yang dia tulis.

Parahnya, urusannya di Universitas Mitsuhasi belum selesai entah apa tanggapan dari guru ter _killer_ itu tau bahwa dia akan menikahi teman dari senseinya itu.

"Misaki menu makan malam ini apa?" Tanya Akihiko membuat lamunan Misaki terganggu.

"Hmm... Malam ini aku ingin memasak omelet nasi dan ikan salmon" kata Misaki mengingat menu makanan yang ingin dia masak malam ini.

"Hmm... Baiklah" kata Usagi mengangguk penuh penekanannya, berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang Misaki.

Cklek.

"Usami-sensei?!" Panggil seseorang yang tanpa mengetuk pintu sang pemilik membuat suasana rumah menjadi tidak terlalu bersahabat.

"Aikawa, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukannya aku sudah mengerjakan semuanya?" Tatap Akihiko tidak suka saat kesenangannya dengan uke kesayangannya diganggu oleh orang lain.

"Usami-sensei apakah benar bahwa kau akan mengadakan lamaran? Dengan siapa? Dimana? Kapan? Dan Bagaimana ceritanya?" Tanya wanita itu bertubi-tubi, melempari Akihiko dengan beberapa pertanyaan yang sudah bersarang dikepala wanita fujoshi itu.

"Tidak ada, lebih baik kau pulang sana, jangan ganggu _kesenanganku_ dan Misaki!" Kata Akihiko dengan penekanannya, tapi tidak membuat wanita ini mundur begitu saja.

"Ayolah, Usami-sensei, kau tau aku susah-susah mencari informasi ini diberbagai pihak, hingga ke pihak keluargamu, mencari sebuah kebenaran akan berita itu, apakah benar kau akan melamar seseorang nanti?" Kata wanita bernama Aikawa menjelaskan betapa kesulitannya dirinya mendapatkan sebuah berita keberanaran dari seorang novelis spesial seperti Akihiko Usami.

"Jika, kau sudah selesai dengan ceritanya, bisa kau pergi sekarang?" Kata Akihiko lebih memilih mengusir wanita ingin tau ini, daripada keadaan semakin tidak terkendalikan.

Misaki yang masih asik memotong sayuran, melihat percakapan dua teman sekantor itu, tapi Misaki tidak mendapati adanya aura pertemanan lebih tepatnya aura permusuhan.

"Usami-sensei, katakan padaku siapa orang yang akan kau lamar?" Tanya Aikawa membuat Misaki terbelalak, gelagapan harap-harap Usagi-nya dapat merahasiakan semua berita kebenarannya.

"Tidak ada orang yang akan kulamar, Aikawa lebih baik kau pulang sana!" Usir Akihiko pada wanita didepannya yang masih setia duduk melemparinya berbagai pertanyaan yang pastinya tidak akan dia jawab dengan mudah tanpa ada imbalan tertentu.

"Huft... Baiklah sensei, tapi ingat aku tidak akan menyerah, jika aku sudah menemukan kebenarannya pasti akan aku posting foto dirimu saat berlutut didepan seseorang yang masih dirahasiakan itu, dan aku akan merekam adegan dimana kau mengatakan kata suci dan akan kuposting pastinya di Instagram" kata Aikawa beranjak dari duduknya tapi sebelum pergi dia menatap kembali Akihiko yang masih pada posisinya.

"Hm... Sampai besok Misaki-kun" kata Aikawa melambaikan tangannya kearah Misaki yang hanya membalas lambaian tangan Aikawa.

Akihiko tidak habis pikir berita yang dia tutupi dari publik hampir menyebar, untungnya dia dapat mengelak dan dapat mengusir orang-orang yang berada dirumahnya lalu melemparinya dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

Entah siapakah lagi yang akan datang ke rumahnya ini lagi, dan menanyainya dengan pertanyaan yang sama nantinya, bisakah dia berduaan saja dengan uke tercintanya, makan bersama, bermesraan dibawah rembulan, dan menikmati malam dibawah gerumuh erangan Misaki.

(Eits... Tidak bisa, karena disini kau akan kunistakan dulu, baru berduaan dengan Misaki _#digebukkin Usagi-san_ )

"Nanti siapa yang akan datang lagi?" Kata Akihiko terlihat aura gelapnya yang sangat tidak bersahabat, maka yakinlah jika ada yang datang maka siapkan pelindung tubuh dan kepala, karena Akihiko sudah menyiapkan beberapa bom didalam boneka kesayangannya.

"Hmm... Aku akan melempari mereka dengan bom ini!" Sisi psycopat Akihiko mulai terlihat.

"Tenang, tenang Usagi-san, aku yakinkan bahwa tidak akan yang datang nantinya, jika ada aku akan mengusirnya." Kata Misaki membuat Akihiko menatap tidak percaya, pasalnya Misaki tidak mungkin akan melakukan hal itu karena Misaki pasti tidak akan tega melihat gelandangan berdiri didepan apartemen Akihiko.

(Gelandangan sejak kapan apartemen semewah itu ada geladangan _#digebukkin massal_ )

"Misaki apa kau sudah menyiapkan makan malamnya?" Tanya Akihiko entah kenapa rasa kesalnya hilang, saat melihat wajah manis Misaki yang dapat menenangkan hati dan pikirannya.

"Ahh... Sedikit lagi, tunggu sebentar!" Kata Misaki berjalan menuju dapur, melanjutkan acara masaknya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Akihiko sangat yakin bahwa Misaki tidak akan main-main dengan perkataannya, tapi dapatkah Akihiko percaya akan perkataan Misaki, bisa-bisa nanti ada yang datang lalu menanyai tentang lamaran atau perjodohan itu.

Tak. Tak.

Misaki menaruh piring dan mangkuk diatas meja beranjak lagi untuk menaruh nampan yang dibawa tadi.

"Usagi-san makan malam sudah siap?" Kata Misaki menaruh gelas dan teko air diatas meja lalu duduk dikursi yang telah disiapkan.

"Hmm... Misaki sebelum tanggal pertemuan, kau ingin berlibur kesuatu tempat?" Tanya Akihiko yang sudah duduk dikursi depan Misaki, dan tidak lupa Suzuki-san yang berada ditengah kursi mereka, duduk dengan manisnya tepat dikursi yang kosong sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak bisa Usagi-san, aku masih ada kerjaan nantinya!" Kata Misaki memakan makanannya, sesekali menatap Akihiko yang selalu menikmati makanannya setiap saat.

"Sangat disayangkan!" Akihiko menghela nafas kecewa, harap-harap Misaki luluh akan wajah kecewanya.

"Maaf, Usagi-san" kata Misaki menundukkan kepalanya, karena pekerjaan adalah hal penting baginya, tanpa bekerja bagaimana bisa dia mendapatkan uang untuk membayar tagihan nantinya.

Tap.

"Tidak apa" Akihiko mengelus surai rambut Misaki dengan lembut, membuat yang dielus merona karena malu.

Tok. Tok.

"Hmm... Ada yang datang" kata Misaki semakin pelan, menoleh kearah Akihiko dengan patah-patah merasakan aura yang sama saat beberapa silam tadi.

"Hmm..." gumam Akihiko berat menatap tajam Misaki jika berani beranjak dari duduknya, maka siap-siap keperjakaan Misaki malam ini tidak akan terselamatkan.

"Aa... aa" Misaki kembali menikmati makan malamnya, menundukkan kepalanya dengan takut, harap-harap dia terselamatkan malam ini.

Drtt.

Misaki mengambil handphonenya, membuka lalu membacanya, melihat nama yang tertera dilayar handphonenya.

"Hmm... Kakak?" Misaki menatap Akihiko yang menatap balik, bingung kenapa malam-malam seperti ini kakaknya mengiriminya _e-mail_ apakah ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah anaknya atau dirinya yang belum menyelesaikan tugas.

"Apa katanya?" Tanya Akihiko kembali menikmati makan malamnya, masakan kekasih tercinta harus dia habiskan dengan senang hati.

"Ehh... Ternyata, kakak menunggu diluar" kata Misaki memasukkan kembali handphonenya ke saku celananya.

"Hmm..." Akihiko lebih memilih menikmati makan malamnya daripada menyambut kedatangan sahabatnya.

Misaki tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Usagi-nya itu, dulu saat dia belum jadi kekasihnya, Akihiko gencar mengejar-ngejar kakaknya hingga terpuruk dalam kesepian dan kesakitan akan cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, sekarang semejak mereka pacaran kini orang yang bersangkutan hanya duduk manis menikmati hidangan makan malam.

"Hmm..." Entah kenapa Misaki kesal sendiri dengan sikap Akihiko yang terlihat aneh dimatanya, walau sebenarnya memang aneh.

(Gimana tidak aneh, lihat permen saja dia terpana bagaikan anak kecil yang mendapatkan segudang mainan _#dihajar Akihiko_ )

Karena terlalu malas melihat Akihiko yang bergeming ditempatnya, Misaki memutuskan untuk menyambut kedatangan kakaknya malam-malam ini, dia takutnya nanti kakaknya datang dengan anaknya, wah bahaya tuh.

Dengan sisa malam yang terganggu Akihiko hanya dapat menghela nafas lelah, mungkin dia dapat menceritakan tentang pertunangannya dengan teman masa kecilnya, ya dengan siapa lagi dia akan terbuka seperti itu, kecuali dengan teman masa kecilnya.

'Mungkin, Hiroki dapat memberikan aku sebuah pencerahan!' Batin Akihiko mengangguk pelan.

"Akihiko!" Panggil seseorang membuat pria ini terpanggil untuk menoleh, sekedar hanya melihat siapakah orangnya apakah benar sahabatnya, kakak dari kekasihnya.

"Takahiro?" Akihiko berdiri dari duduknya setelah selesai dari makan malamnya, membiarkan piring kotor, uke-nya yang membersihkannya.

"Maaf, aku datang malam-malam, aku disini hanya ingin berbicara denganmu, Akihiko!" Kata sahabatnya itu kakak dari Misaki dialah Takahiro Takahashi.

"Misaki!" Panggil Akihiko membuat Misaki menoleh bergumam yang artinya dia menjawab panggilan dari Akihiko.

"Bisa kau pergi ke kamar?" Kata Akihiko yang hanya dapat anggukan paham dari Misaki yang mengerti akan permasalahan kakaknya dan kekasihnya.

Misaki masih merahasiakan hubungannya dengan novelis terkenal itu dari kakaknya, tidak berani untuk mengatakan kebenarannya, takutnya kakaknya melarangnya untuk bertemu lagi dengan Usagi-nya, tapi dia harus siap akan resiko untuk hari ini jika Akihiko mengatakan kebenaran hubungan mereka, ya Misaki akan pasrah dan siap akan resikonya.

"Aku dengar kau akan melamar seseorang?" Kata Takahiro menatap sahabat lamanya ini.

"Iya" kata Akihiko datar, tidak ada reaksi apa pun dari Akihiko, sepertinya dia sudah terbiasa mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Wahh... Aku senang mendengarnya, kapan kau akan melaksanakannya?" Tanya Takahiro membuat Akihiko menyeringai penuh dengan rencana licik diotaknya.

"Kau akan tau nanti, Takahiro!" Suara yang terdengar berat, membuktikan pada orang yang mendengarnya bahwa dia tengah dalam jebakannya.

"Hmm... Siapa orang beruntung itu, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku tentang kabar bahagia ini, sahabat seperti apa kau ini?" Kata Takahiro kesal walau dia masih tersenyum.

"Maaf aku tidak dapat mengatakannya, sebelum tanggal perjanjiannya, nanti juga kau akan tau saat waktu menjawab" kata Akihiko masih memberikan perkataan yang tidak dimengerti.

"Baiklah. Baiklah, aku senang akhirnya kau melamar seseorang juga, tapi jangan lupa akan undangannya ya Akihiko, aku akan datang bersama istriku dan anakku nantinya" kata Takahiro senang dengan apa yang dia dapatkan sekarang.

"Kau tidak butuh itu!" Kata Akihiko tersenyum senang, membuat sahabatnya ini semakin kebingungan.

"Ehh... Kenapa?" Tanya Takahiro semakin tidak mengerti akan perkataan Akihiko yang terlalu berbelit dan penasaran, terlalu banyak pertanyaan.

"Hmm... Terlalu banyak pertanyaan, tapi baiklah jika kau sudah menentukan tanggal pernikahanmu, katakan padaku" kata Takahiro yang hanya dapat anggukan pelan dari Akihiko.

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu, maaf telah mengganggu acara malammu dan Misaki, katakan padanya bahwa aku sudah pulang dan titipkan salamku untuknya!" Kata Takahiro berdiri dari duduknya.

"Baiklah akan kusampaikan nanti" kata Akihiko beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan mengikuti Takahiro menuju pintu utama, sekedar mengantarkannya pergi dari apartemennya.

Mendengar tidak ada yang berbicara lagi di ruang tengah, akhirnya Misaki keluar dari kamar Usagi-nya, mendapati ruang tengah telah kosong.

"Misaki, ada salam dari Takahiro" kata Akihiko baru datang dari pintu utama setelah mengantar sahabatnya pulang.

"Ahh... Usagi-san besok aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat bisa izinkan?" Kata Misaki mengambil piring kotor yang tergeletak diatas meja tadi.

Kenapa Misaki meminta izin kepada Akihiko, karena dulu dia pernah pergi tanpa memberitahu Akihiko, tapi pada akhirnya Akihiko tau dimana keberadaannya dan setelah sampai dirumah dia melakukan 'itu' sepanjang malam tanpa henti, hingga membuat Misaki tidak dapat menolaknya dan esoknya dia berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih. Tapi karena besok pekerjaannya di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja sedang libur untuk memperingati hari spesial, jadi kesempatan emas itu tidak akan Misaki buang begiu saja.

"Tidak" kata Akihiko, dia tidak akan rela uke manisnya pergi, walau hanya sedetik darinya karena banyak orang yang berlomba diluar sana ingin mendapatkan uke manisnya itu, ya Akihiko tidak ingin orang yang dia sayangi pergi lagi dari dirinya dan memiliki hidup dengan orang lain, seperti sahabatnya, cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Tapi untuk kali ini Akihiko tidak akan melepaskan Misaki jika ada yang menentang hubungannya maka siap-siap kena amukan massal dari Akihiko Usami.

"Tapi Usagi-san, aku hanya ingin pergi ke sebuah tempat saja, aku sudah lama tidak kesana!" Ada perasaan sedih saat dia mengingat akan hal sesuatu yang menyakitkan waktu dia kecil dulu.

"Baiklah, tapi aku yang akan mengantarkanmu!" Jika Akihiko sudah berbicara seperti itu, sepertinya Misaki sulit untuk menolaknya karena dia masih sayang pada tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih" Misaki senang karena orang yang akan dia ajak nantinya adalah kekasihnya.

Akihiko melihat ada perubahan dari Misaki hanya dapat tersenyum senang, merasakan perasaan senang yang sama dirasakan oleh Misaki.

.

.

.

Esok paginya seperti biasa Misaki adalah orang pertama yang bangun, dengan hati bahagia dia menyiapkan sarapan pagi sesedarhan mungkin, menyiapkan tiap keperluan untuk Usagi-nya.

Misaki melihat kearah jam dinding yang terpasang dan mulai menghitung.

1

2

3

4

5

Brak.

Pintu dibanting dengan kasar oleh pemilik kamar, diwajahnya sangat jelas terlihat sedang mengalami frustasi akibat naskah yang semalaman dia kerjakan, ya Misaki maklum akan hal itu karena baginya itu adalah pekerjaan bagi Usagi-nya, kalo dia hanya menyiapkan sarapan dan makan malam untuk mereka berdua.

"Selamat pagi, Usagi-san" sapa Misaki sweatdrop melihat wajah kusut Akihiko yang tidak bersahabat.

"Pagi" suara berat yang tiap kali Misaki dengar jika Akihiko dalam fase kesalnya, maklum orang penting.

"Usagi-san tidak lupakan tentang hari ini?" Kata Misaki mendudukan dirinya dikursi yang berhadapan dengan Akihiko.

"Hmm..." Akihiko hanya bergumam, terlalu malas mendengar cerita Misaki, karena tadi malam Aikawa sudah habis-habisan memarahinya di telpon.

Sarapan pagi yang terasa cenggung, Misaki mengerti dengan posisi kekasihnya yang begitu penting di perusahaan Marukawa dan Misaki sangat perduli akan kesehatan kekasihnya ini, tapi jika kekasihnya sedang sehat mulai sentuh sana sentuh sini, masalah akan panjang hingga ke ranjang.

"Aku selesai" Akihiko beranjak dari meja makan menuju ruang tengah, sekedar duduk menikmati segelas kopi untuk dirinya.

Misaki kembali melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi malam, menyiapkan dan membersihkan peralatan makan yang sudah dipakai.

"Misaki ayo pergi sekarang!" Kata Akihiko yang sudah siap dengan pakaian rapinya, walau dia tiap hari selalu rapi.

"Ahh... Iya, tunggu" Misaki melepaskan celemek kuning yang dia kenakan, beranjak menuju pintu utama.

"Usagi-san sebelum ke tempatnya, aku ingin kita ke toko bunga!" Kata Misaki memakai sepatunya menatap Akihiko yang hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

Cling. Cling.

Bunyi dentingan bel akibat pintu terbuka, menandakan ada seorang pelanggan datang memasuki toko, pelayan yang menyadarinya langsung berjalan menuju pintu dan mulai menyambut kedatangan sang pelanggan yang akan dia layani nanti.

"Selamat datang!" Kata seorang pemuda tersenyum cerah, seperti biasanya untuk sekedar menyenangi orang-orang yang mau datang ke tokonya.

"Ahh... Terima kasih" kata Misaki berjalan memasuki toko yang dia kunjungi bersama Akihiko.

"Ehh... Usami-sensei!" Panggil seseorang membuat Akihiko terpanggil untuk menoleh.

"Kau, kekasihnya Hiroki!" Kata Akihiko tidak terlalu ingat dengan nama kekasih teman masa kecilnya, tapi dia mengingat jelas wajah kekasih teman masa kecilnya.

"Ahh... Usami-sensei jangan panggil aku seperti itu, aku mempunyai nama sendiri" kata pemuda itu tersenyum kecut mendapat panggilan yang kurang lazim dari novelis kesukaannya.

Misaki yang terabaikan hanya diam melihat-lihat berbagai bentuk dan warnanya, melihat dengan seksama sesekali menyesap aromanya yang harum.

"Bagaimana dengan Hiroki? Apakah dia masih memarahimu?" Tanya Akihiko sekedar basa-basi tentang teman masa kecilnya, karena sudah lama dia tidak bertemu dengan teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Ahahaha... Seperti itulah Usami-sensei, tapi aku berniat untuk melamar Hiro-san nanti saat musim semi berlalu" kata pemuda bernama lengkap Nowaki Kusuma, kekasih dari teman masa kecil Akihiko dialah Hiroki Kamijou.

"Benarkah, beruntung sekali dia, perlu kau ketahui dia orangnya pemarah, jadi untuk itu kau harus sabar menghadapinya" kata Akihiko masih sempat mengelurkan aib temannya.

"Iya Usami-sensei, tapi Hiro-san bersikeras untuk menolak lamaranku tapi aku tidak menyerah, tiap kali aku bujuk dia dan dengan perjuangan yang keras akhirnya Hiro-san takluk dan menyerah" jelas Nowaki memberi Akihiko sedikit motivasi.

"Begitu, lalu kapan kau akan menikahi Hiroki?" Tanya Akihiko membuat Nowaki gelagapan.

"Aku tidak tau pasti Usami-sensei, tapi aku maunya saat musim dingin nantinya" kata Nowaki tersenyum kikuk dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Akihiko yang banyak.

"Permisi, bisa kau bungkuskan bunga ini?" Tanya Misaki jengah juga mendengar pembicaraan kekasihnya dengan kekasih guru _killer-_ nya yang berbicara tentang lamaran dan pernikahan.

"Ahh... Baiklah" Nowaki segera mungkin beranjak dari tempatnya, meninggalkan Akihiko yang hanya berdiam diri menatap Misaki yang terlihat sedang kesal.

"Misaki, kenapa kau membeli bunga? Kau tidak berniat memberikannya pada seorang wanita, kan?!" Misaki menggeleng cepat, mana mungkin Misaki berani melakukan hal itu, jika dia berani maka siap-siap malam ini dirinya tidak akan selamat.

"Tidak. Untuk apa aku memberikannya kepada seorang wanita, jika aku sudah memiliki seorang kekasih!" Kata Misaki melipat kedua tangannya didadanya.

"Baguslah, jika itu terjadi...?" Misaki merasa suasana indah ini menjadi menakutkan dengan death glare Akihiko yang dapat membuat bayi menangis.

"Ahh... Ini bunganya" kata Nowaki memberikan sebuket bunga mawar putih yang sudah tersusun rapi.

"Terima kasih, Usagi-san kau yang bayar?" Kata Misaki beranjak dari tempatnya keluar menuju mobil sport merah Akihiko.

"Siapa pemuda itu, Usami-sensei?" Tanya Nowaki penasaran dengan Misaki, seseorang yang pernah dia lihat di Universitas Mitsuhasi.

"Kekasihku?" Kata Akihiko beranjak dari tempatnya setelah membayar pesanan bunga Misaki tadi.

Nowaki yang melihatnya hanya mengangguk saja yang dia tau pemuda bersama Akihiko adalah salah satu mantan murid Universitas Mitsuhasi, sebuah sekolah dimana kekasihnya sedang bekerja untuk keperluan mereka.

.

.

.

Sepanjang jalan Misaki hanya berdiam diri menatap sebuket bungan mawar putih yang ada ditangannya, perasaan senang dan sedih berkecambuk menjadi satu dihatinya, entah kenapa rasanya berat untuk menginjakan kakinya di tempat itu lagi, sakit rasanya jika mengingat kenangan pahit itu, tapi apa pun hal yang akan dia lakukan dikemudian hari adalah bukan hal yang sia-sia dia lakukan.

Akihiko yang melihat Misaki dilanda kesenangan dan kesedihan hanya dapat kebingungan, bagaimana tidak baru kali ini Akihiko mendapati orang yang unik seperti Misaki, tapi satu hal yang masih menjadi pertanyaan dihati Akihiko adalah mengapa Misaki mau repot-repot beli bunga dan membawanya ke sebuah tempat yang tidak dia ketahui dan masih menjadi misteri baginya, takutnya Akihiko akan ke sebuah tempat dimana ada seorang gadis tengah berdiri menunggu kedatangan Misaki dan...

Ckit.

"Hwaaaaa... Usagi-san, kau ingin membuat kita kecelakaan?" Tanya Misaki memeluk buket karangan bunga dengan erat, menatap kesal Akihiko yang hanya terlihat datar dan tidak perduli.

Blam.

Misaki turun dari mobil sport merah Akihiko yang telah terparkir, hari ini tempatnya terasa sepi padahal Misaki berharap banyak bahwa tempat ini akan banyak orang tapi ya sudahlah lebih baik dia bergegas.

"Misaki, kau ingin kemana?" Tanya Akihiko yang baru keluar dari mobilnya menatap kebingungan, saat Misaki yang asik melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar.

"Sudah, ayo ikut aku, Usagi-san!" kata Misaki menarik tangan Akihiko saat ingin menaiki anak tangga untuk menuju sebuah tempat yang belum diketahui oleh Akihiko.

"Lama sudah rasanya aku tidak kesini, dulu saat kesini hanya bisa saat kakak ada waktu tapi sekarang dia telah menikah dan mempunyai keluarga, aku tidak dapat kesini seorang diri dan sekarang aku akan mengajakmu menghadap seseorang?" Kata Misaki terlihat betapa terpukulnya dia, membuat hati Akihiko tergerak untuk mengikuti Misaki.

Saat Akihiko sudah berada dianak tangga terakhir, dia melihat ada sebuah batu berwarna putih diatas bukit itu entah apa yang dia lihat benar atau tidak, karena penasaran akhirnya dia tetap naik mengikuti Misaki yang hanya diam menuju suatu tempat.

"Hah..."Akihiko tersentak melihat apa yang dia perkirakan benar, tempat ini adalah sebuah pemakaman terlihat dari banyaknya batu nisan putih yang tersusun rapi. Untuk apa Misaki mengajaknya kesini, kenapa Akihiko begitu sedih.

Misaki berjalan lebih dalam mencari sebuah batu nisan yang sudah lama tidak dia lihat, setelah menemukannya dia langsung berlutut dan mulai mengeluarkan sedikit bunga mawar putih yang dibelikan tadi, beberapa tangkai bunga mawar putih dia lepaskan pada rangkaiannya lalu dia taruh pada vas bunga bening disamping batu nisan itu, dan hal terakhir dia lakukan adalah menaruh sisa bunga tadi diatas batu nisan yang disampingnya, kemudian berdoa didalam hati baru berdiri lagi untuk mengatakan salam perpisahan.

"Ayah, Ibu! Sebentar lagi aku akan menikah!" Kata Misaki menundukkan kepalanya dengan senang, tersenyum dengan cerah.

Akihiko terkejut ternyata dia akan diajak untuk menghadap pada makam kedua orang tua Misaki, untuk kali pertamanya dia kesini untuk meminta sebuah restukah.

"Maaf, ayah, ibu mungkin kalian menginginkan diriku seperti kakak, tapi aku tidak bisa mengabulkannya karena ini adalah caraku dan jalanku hidup, aku terlanjut mencintai orang ini, aku tidak dapat menolak hal yang aku sayangi, ayah, ibu" kata Misaki sebisa mungkin tidak terisak saat tubuhnya bergetar hebat menahan tangisnya.

"Aku harap kalian bahagian saat mendengar berita ini, aku ingin kalian senang di alam sana, berbahagia saat aku akan menikah dikemudian harinya... Hiks" Misaki tidak dapat lagi menahan isakkannya.

Greb.

"Hah..." Misaki terkejut saat ada seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, dengan air mata yang masih mengalir Misaki terus menangis, jika dia sudah terlanjut menangis maka untuk menghentikan isakan tangisnya akan sangat sulit dilakukan.

"Keluarkan semuanya Misaki, aku tau betapa sulitnya memilih jalan ini, tapi kita saling mencintai aku yakin orang tuamu dan Takahiro akan mengerti dengan jalan kita" kata Akihiko mengelus lembut surai rambut Misaki, tidak untuk menenangkannya tapi hanya untuk membuat Misaki nyaman dipelukannya.

"Maaf, Usagi-san... Hiks..." Misaki berbalik dan terisak kembali dipelukan Akihiko yang hanya membalas pelukan Misaki.

"Misaki"

Cup.

Air matanya berhenti mengalir, terkejut seperti biasanya tapi tatapan itu langsung mengerjap terlihat sendu dan sedih tapi juga senang.

Akihiko melepaskan ciumannya lalu kembali mencium kening Misaki yang hanya terdiam. Akihiko kemudian berlutut satu kaki didepan batu nisan kedua orang tua Misaki.

Cup.

Akihiko mengecup tangan Misaki yang terlihat terkejut.

"Aku berjanji untuk melindungi Misaki dan tidak akan menghianatinya, jika hal itu terjadi aku siap akan segala resikonya" kata Akihiko kemudian berdiri setelah berkata singkat tadi, menatap Misaki yang sudah tidak menangis lagi.

"Usagi-san" kata Misaki pelan menatap kekasihnya itu dengan senang, untuk kali ini dia melihat wajah serius Akihiko.

"Ayo pulang" ajak Akihiko yang hanya dapat anggukan dari Misaki yang sudah terlihat tenang.

"Usagi-san bisakah kita pergi ke suatu tempat lagi, aku ingin kita ke toko permen yang aku lihat" kata Misaki.

"Baiklah" kata Akihiko hanya mengiyakan apa yang diinginkan Misaki.

.

.

.

Hari yang telah dinantikan, jantungnya berdetak kencang inilah saatnya dia akan menghadap calon ayah mertua nantinya, meminta sebuah restu untuk menikah dan melamar dihari ini juga, rasanya Misaki ingin cepat-cepat pergi kesuatu tempat yang sangat sunyi lalu berteriak dengan kencang karena perasaan gugup dan malu, takutnya Usagi-chichi menolak permintaan mereka berdua karena Usagi-ani.

Misaki menggeleng kepalanya keras membuat surai rambutnya bergerak mengikuti arah, tapi jika ada sangkut pautnya dengan Usagi-ani, gawat perang dunia akan dimulai.

"Usagi-san, kau yakin 'kan hari ini tidak akan ada wartawan atau Aikawa-san yang membututi kita?" Tanya Misaki menatap Akihiko yang hanya bergumam.

Acara lamaran mereka dilakukan secara rahasia oleh publik tidak ada yang bocor sedikit pun, tapi hanya satu orang yang tau itu, siapa lagi kalo bukan gadis gila itu, Aikawa, entah dari mana dia mendapatkan berita itu, untungnya dia dapat membalik keadaan.

"Tenang saja Misaki, kau jangan gugup ini mungkin akan memakan waktu yang lama tapi tenang saja sebuah lamarannya akan berjalan singkat saat ucapan janji suci telah dilakukan" kata Akihiko memeluk Misaki dari belakang mencoba menenangkan Misaki yang terlihat sangat gugup.

"Baiklah, ayo berangkat" kata Misaki berdiri dari duduknya.

Hari ini dia tidak ingin memakai setelah resmi apa pun, yang dia kenakan adalah baju sehari-harinya, yaitu celana jeans hitam dan baju tangan panjang berwarna hijau, tidak ada yang spesial. Sedangkan Akihiko seperti biasanya menakai setelan resmi berwarna abu-abu dan dasi ungunya, sama seperti dihari-hari lainnya.

.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan terlihat dua orang pria tengah bergerumuh dalam ciuman mereka, menikmati tiap hisapan dari sang dominan membuat sang penerima hanya dapat pasrah dan takluk bertekuk lutut, Haruhiko tidak dapat lagi menahan hasrat ayahnya saat ingin bersetubuh dengannya, padahal masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan ayahnya, dialah Fuyuhiko Usami.

Haruhiko tadi mencoba menolak ajakan ayahnya, karena sedang sibuk mengatur tanggal rapat yang dilakukannya untuk klien yang ingin bertemu dengan ayahnya, tapi sayang seribu sayang Fuyuhiko lebih memlilih menyerang Haruhiko saat asik menjelaskan bahan rapat didepannya.

"Nghh... Ahh.. A-ayahhh!" Haruhiko mendesah saat Fuyuhiko menggerakan pinggulnya, memaju mundurkan dengan keras membuat Haruhiko terhentak, karena dorongan Fuyuhiko yang kuat didalam lubang rectum Haruhiko yang berdenyut merasakan getaran dan besarnya dari penis sang ayah.

"Hn. Kawaii" Fuyuhiko hanya memuji betapa lucunya anak sulungnya ini saat pasrah dimanjakan seperti ini, rasanya dia tidak ingin berhenti melakukan hal ini.

"Ngghh... A-ahhhh... A-ayah... ha-harus ingat... ahhh... hari ini kita akan... akhh ahhh... ada pertemuan dengan Akihiko... ahhh" Haruhiko menggenggam erat karpet yang ada dibawahnya, merasakan betapa nikmatnya sentuhan sang ayah yang membelainya ditiap jengkal kulitnya.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Haruhiko" kata Fuyuhiko semakin memperdalam hentakannya membuat Haruhiko mendesah nikmat.

"Ahhh... nghh... A-ayah... nghh... aku mohon berhenti jika tidak... ahhh... Akihiko akan melihat kita seper-ahhhh... ti ini!" Haruhiko sebisa mungkin mencoba menghentikan kegiatan ayahnya, dia tidak mau harga dirinya dipertontonkan kepada adiknya.

"Kau tenang saja, Haruhiko. Jika mereka melihat kita, mungkin ini bukan rahasia lagi untuk mereka" Fuyuhiko mempercepat temponya, menghentakkan barangnya yang terus menabrak prostat Haruhiko.

"Ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... A-ahhh ayahh" Haruhiko mendesah dengan fruatasinya, sudah berapa kali dia mencoba agar ayahnya tidak bermain dengan seenaknya tapi nafsu sang ayah tidak dapat ditahan lagi.

"Haruhiko" Fuyuhiko semakin mempercepat temponya saat merasakan ada gejolak dibarangnya ingin keluar.

"A-ayah... ahhh... aku... aku ingin keluar" kata Haruhiko dapat merasakan perutnya yang melilit ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu didalamnya.

Dan beberapa kali dorongan dan hentakan dengan kecepatan yang normal, Fuyuhiko terus melakukan gerakan maju-mundur secara berulang kali mencoba agar sesuatu yang ingin keluar dapat dia tuntaskan.

"Nghh... Ahhh... Ayahhh!" Haruhiko berteriak saat cairannya keluar mengenai perutnya dan sedikit kewajahnya.

"Haruhiko" Fuyuhiko mengeluarkan cairannya didalam lubang rectum Haruhiko, menembakkan cairannya hingga keluar beberapa kali dan tidak dapat lagi menampung cairannya yang mulai keluar dari lubang rectum.

"Ahhh... nghh" Haruhiko mendesah saat merasakan cairan ayahnya menembak tepat diprostatnya, mengeluarkannya dengan sangat banyak membuat Haruhiko kagum dengan cairan sebanyak yang dimiliki ayahnya, entah berapa lama ayahnya menahan untuk tidak berhubungan intim dengan seseorang.

"Haruhiko" Fuyuhiko mengangkat kedua kaki Haruhiko yang kebingungan dengan ayahnya yang ingin memulai permainan dironde selanjutnya.

"A-ayah, aku mohon jangan, sebentar lagi Akihiko akan datang dan aku juga sudah lelah, ayah!" Kata Hatuhiko sebisa mungkin agar menghentikan kegiatan ayahnya ke ronde berikutnya, dia takut nanti tidak bisa berjalan saat menuju kantor.

"Tidak apa Haruhiko-chan, jika Akihiko melihat dia pasti akan diam tidak memperdulikannya" kata Fuyuhiko dengan senyum tipisnya menatap anak sulungnya yang ketakutan dan kebingungan.

Fuyuhiko mulai memainkan kegiatannya lagi, memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan kecepatan yang normal, membuat tubuh Haruhiko kembali terhentak mendesah nikmat dibawah penjara ayahnya yang bermain tanpa henti.

"Nghh... Ahhh... Ahh" Haruhiko kembali mendesah saat ayahnya menghentakkan barangnya didalam rectumnya, memegang tangan ayahnya yang kokoh mengendalikan permainan tanpa jeda sedikit pun.

Haruhiko kagum tapi rasanya itu bukanlah hal yang dapat dia kagumi, karena dia tidak dapat lepas dari ayahnya yang masih saja mengajaknya bermain, Haruhiko harus mengakhiri permainan ini tapi bagaimana caranya yang Haruhiko tau ayahnya tidak akan berhenti ditengah jalan saat sudah terhayut dalam permainannya.

"A-ayah... nghh... ahhh... ahh.. akh" Haruhiko dapat merasakan prostatnya ditabrak terus oleh ayahnya yang tidak memberinya celah untuk sekedar bernafas.

"Haruhiko, kau harus jadi penurut jika kau ingin selamat" kata Haruhiko menatap wajah anaknya yang sudah dipenuhi oleh peluh dan cairan yang mengenai wajahnya, ingin rasanya Fuyuhiko menatap wajah itu lebih lama, tapi anaknya ini pemarah jadi dia tidak ingin masalah sepele menjadi besar karena keegoisannya.

.

.

Disebuah mansion besar terlihat ada seorang pelayan dengan anjing besar kesayangan keluarga itu dan tiga pelayan lainny, tengah berdiri menunggu kedatangan tuang muda mereka yang sebentar lagi akan datang untuk urusan penting.

"Akihiko-sama" kata pelayan itu melihat sosok Akihiko dari kejauhan berjalan bersama Misaki yang terlihat melambaikan tangan kearah mereka.

Misaki berlari kecil saat sudah mendekati empat pelayan mansion besar itu, menatap senang karena sudah lama mereka tidak berjumpa karena insiden itu.

"Sebastian sudah lama tidak berjumpa!" Kata Misaki kepada pelayan tertua di mansion itu.

"Nama saya Tanaka" katanya hanya dapat sweatdrop mendapat panggilan seperti itu lagi dari calon menantu anak bungsu Usami ini.

"Ahh... Hahaha, maaf Tanaka-san aku lupa namamu" kata Misaki tertawa kecut.

"Selamat datang kembali tuan muda!" Sambut Tanaka dan tiga pelayan yang lain membungkuk sebagai hormat mereka pada tuan mereka.

"Hmm... Dimana ayah?" Tanya Akihiko berjalan memasuki mansion yang sudah lama tidak dia kunjungi, pernah dia kunjungi tapi hanya untuk mengambil Misaki dari kakak tirinya yang sudah berani menculik kekasihnya.

"Ahh... Beliau sedang berdiskusi dengan Haruhiko-sama diruang tamu!" Kata Tanaka menahan sesuatu saat ingin mengatakan kenyataan sebenarnya tapi dia tidak berani.

"Baiklah, ayo Misaki" kata Akihiko berjalan menelusuri ruangan yang besar bak istana itu, berjalan mencari ruang tamu untuk menemui dua orang penting.

"Hahh..." Misaki hanya menurut saat diperintahkan oleh Akihiko, dia tidak berani melawan, takutnya nanti malam dia tidak bisa jalan saat bekerja nanti.

Setelah berjalan lama akhirnya Akihiko dan Misaki telah menemukan ruang tamu yang mereka cari, tapi ada yang aneh dari ruangan ini, kenapa. Karena pintunya tertutup dan ada suara aneh yang mencurigakan didalamnya, terdengar seperti orang ingin berteriak tapi ditahan oleh sesuatu.

"Ada apa Usagi-"

"Ahhh... Ayah"

Perkata Misaki terputus saat mendengar suara yang familiar ditelinganya, tepat berasal dari dalam ruangan ini. Akihiko hanya diam membatu saat mendengar suara kakak tirinya mendesah memanggil nama ayahnya.

"Nghh... Ahh... Ayahh... La-lagi... Ahh"

Suara itu lagi kenapa suara itu terus mengalun bagaikan musik bagi yang menikmatinya.

"Usagi-san, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi didalam sana?" Tanya Misaki menatap Akihiko yang hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Inilah yang terjadi Misaki?"

Brak.

Akihiko tanpa berperasaan langsung menendang pintu ruang tamu itu tanpa rasa bersalah, mendapati dua orang yang dia anggap keluarga (mungkin) sedang asik bercumbu layaknya sepasang kekasih.

Misaki melihat Haruhiko tengah ditindih oleh ayahnya sendiri mendesah dengan nikmat, dengan tatapan sayu tanpa menggunakan kacamatanya terlihat pasrah tidak berdaya.

Tidak ada yang mencegah atau meneriaki mereka semua terdiam ditempat, Haruhiko yang menyadari posisinya langsung mendorong sang ayah untuk menjauh darinya, kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya dengan keadaan baju setelan yang terlepas hingga menyisakan baju putihnya yang terbuka dan celananya yang entah dilempar oleh sang dominan kemana serta kacamatanya yang entah dimana hilangnya.

"Apa yang terjadi ini?" Tanya Misaki masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dia lihat bagaimana bisa ayah dan anak melakukan hubungan intim.

"Ahh... Akihiko dan Misaki-kun" tanpa rasa bersalah sang ayah bernama Fuyuhiko Usami berdiri dari duduknya, membetulkan letak dasinya dan memasang kembali celananya yang sedikit kacau.

"Hahh... Bisa kita tunggu satu orang lagi" kata Akihiko menghela nafas lelah, mendudukan dirinya disofa putih.

"Misaki-kun lama tidak berjumpa!" Kata Fuyuhiko tersenyum senang, mendapati Misaki yang mau datang kesini dengan anaknya.

"A-ahh... Iya saya senang bisa bertemu anda kembali" kata Misaki tidak dapat percaya, bagaimana bisa seseorang dapat tenang saat ketahuan melakukan hubungan intim dengan anaknya, tapi Misaki lebih kagum lagi saat Usagi-ani pergi tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Mungkin dia malu akan kejadian tadi" kata Misaki pelan tertawa dengan gumamannya.

Tidak lama datanglah Haruhiko dengan setelan rapinya penampilan seperti biasanya tapi tidak dengan wajahnya yang merasakan malu atas kejadian tadi, malu akan kejadian kepergok oleh adik sendiri. Berjalan menuju sofa yang diduduki Fuyuhiko seorang diri, berdiri disampingnya menatap adiknya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Hmm... Misaki-kun jadi, bagaimana hadiah yang aku berikan beberapa hari yang lalu kau suka?" Tanya Fuyuhiko melihat Haruhiko dengan ekor matanya.

"I-iya, saya suka" kata Misaki tersenyum kaku, bagaimana tidak ini adalah pertemuan keluarga dan acara lamarannya akan dimulai, saat satu orang lagi akan datang menjadi perwakilan Misaki.

"Syukurlah, jika kau suka lain kali jika aku pergi keluar kota, aku akan membawakan yang lain lagi!" Kata Fuyuhiko tersenyum senang pada Misaki yang terlihat kikuk.

"Ahh... Terima kasih" kata Misaki sangat tidak enak merasakan suasana dan keadaan rumah yang terlalu sunyi ini.

"Silahkan lewat sini!" Misaki melihat kearah pintu utama ruang tamu, terlihat Tanaka pelayan utama mansion ini tengah mengantarkan seseorang.

"Kakak!" Misaki tidak akan terkejut jika yang datang adalah kakaknya, bagaimana bisa dia berkutik saat Akihiko meminta restu untuk menikahinya.

"Ahhh... Akihiko, Misaki?" Takahiro berjalan mendekati dua orang yang dia kenal sahabat dan adik kecilnya.

"Kakak, kesini dengan siapa?" Tanya Misaki saat kakaknya sudah mendudukan diri disofa tepat disamping kanan Misaki, karena disamping kiri ada Akihiko yang tengah asik menyesap rokoknya.

"Aku kesini sendiri, istriku sedang pergi kerumah orang tuanya bersama anak kami!" Kata Takahiro tersenyum senang.

"Begitu" baguslah, dengan begitu Misaki tidak perlu menggendong keponakannya saat menangis melihat dua orang dingin yang sedingin kutup utara.

"Akihiko, sebenarnya dalam rangka apa kau mengundangku ke rumahmu?" Tanya Takahiro melihat sahabatnya itu yang sepertinya lebih perhatian dengan rokok dibuah bibirnya.

"Nanti kau akan tau, kita tunggu beberapa menit lagi untuk menyiapkan mental dan fisik Misaki" kata Akihiko menyesap kembali rokoknya menghembuskannya dengan pelan, menyebabkan polusi udara tapi untungnya rumah sebesar ini ada fasilitas pendingin ruangan yang dapat menghilangkan bau rokok.

"Misaki, sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Takahiro yang tidak mengerti akan perkataan Akihiko.

"Baiklah, dapat kita mulai acaranya?" Tanya Akihiko mematikan rokoknya diatas asbak, menatap Misaki yang tersentak mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, begini Takahashi-san aku ingin melakukan perjodohan terhadap Misaki-kun!" Kata Fuyuhiko membuat Takahiro kebingungan, menatap Misaki yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya karena malu dan takut.

"A-apa maksud anda? Saya tidak mengerti jika Misaki ingin dijodohkan dengan anak anda lalu siapa yang ingin dijodohkan dengan Misaki?" Tanya Takahiro menatap tuan besar rumah ini.

"Aku ingin melamar Misaki, Takahiro!" Kata Akihiko membuat Takahiro terbelalak mendengarnya, dia tidak dapat percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar.

"A-apa!" Takahiro merasa dunianya berhenti membuat hati dan kepalanya sakit jika mengingat perkataan sahabatnya.

"Maaf, kakak aku hanya tidak ingin ada kata larangan atau penolakan darimu saat Usagi-san melamarku" kata Misaki semakin takut saat ingin menatap kakaknya.

"Misaki, kau..." Takahiro sangat bimbang akan keputusan adiknya ini, entah kesalahan apa yang dia perbuat sehingga adiknya yang harus menanggunya, tapi yang dia tau jika dia menolak lamaran sahabatnya terhadap adiknya entah bagaimana nasib Misaki dikedepannya.

"Maaf kakak aku telah mengecewakanmu" Misaki menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, merasakan betapa malu dan takutnya akan penolakan dari kakaknya.

"Misaki" Takahiro dapat merasakan betapa adiknya mencintai sahabatnya tapi cinta yang dimaksud terlalu menentang.

Akihiko hanya diam menatap Misaki yang menangis dalam diam, tidak mau merusak momen dua kakak-adik yang sedang berargumen, Fuyuhiko dan Haruhiko hanya diam menunggu sampai Takahiro menjawab akan lamaran Akihiko.

Puk.

Misaki terbelalak saat ada yang menyentuh kepalanya, mengelus surai rambutnya dengan lembut membuat air mata Misaki yang menetes langsung terhenti menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan tidak percaya dan bingung.

"Kakak?" Tatap Misaki pada kakaknya yang hanya tersenyum lembut, menatapnya dengan hangat.

"Walau aku tidak terima akan hal ini, tapi aku tau bahwa kau sangat mencintai Akihiko, hingga dia mau melamarmu!" Kata Takahiro membuat Misaki menundukkan kepalanya dengan rasa yang teramat bersalah.

"Dan keputusanku adalah keputusanmu, Misaki!" Perkataan Takahiro membuat Akihiko tersenyum tipis dan membuat Misaki kembali terisak mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih kakak, walau kau menginginkan diriku tidak seperti ini tapi aku sudah terlanjur, aku tidak dapat melawan perasaan terhadap orang yang aku sayang, kakak" kata Misaki menutup wajahnya, mencoba sebisa mungkin agar air matanya tidak keluar lagi.

"Iya, iya. Tenang 'kan dirimu, Misaki. Kau tetaplah adikku seperti apa pun keputusanmu, aku akan menerimanya karena aku yakin kau akan bahagia meski tidak bersama dengan kakakmu ini" kata Takahiro tersenyum lembut, mengelus kembali surai rambut Misaki mencoba untuk menenangkannya dari tangisannya.

"Jadi, Misaki bagaimana keputusanmu?" Tanya Fuyuhiko menatap Misaki yang telah berhenti dari tangisannya, menatap kakaknya lalu menatap Akihiko yang hanya menatapnya hangat, kembali lagi menatap Fuyuhiko yang menatapnya dengan dingin dan senyum yang masih tidak dapat dia pahami.

"Baiklah, aku menerima lamarannya" kata Misaki menetapkan hatinya, merasakan pasti dikedepannya dia akan bahagia bersama Usagi-nya.

"Tanaka!" Panggil Fuyuhiko menatap Misaki dengan senang mau menerima lamaran anaknya, walau ada sedikit koflik antara dua kakak-adik ini tapi pada akhirnya dapat diselesaikam dengan kepala dingin.

Tidak lama datang Tanaka dengan tiga pelayan lainnya dibelakangnya dan satu anjing kesayangan keluarga rumah ini, yang mengongong karena senang. Ditangan Tanaka ada sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah masih tertutup, membuat Misaki menjadi malu ketika mengetahui apa yang ada didalam kotak merah itu.

"Ini Akihiko-sama" kata Tanaka memberikan kotak kecil tadi yang disambut Akihiko dengan suka hati.

"Misaki!" Akihiko berdiri dari duduknya dengan menyambut tangan kiri Misaki, yang hanya ikut berdiri karena kebingungan.

Semua orang yang menyaksikan dua orang pria ini hanya diam, menikmati setiap momen indah yang akan tercipta nantinya membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya akan berteriak senang karena kemesraan mereka berdua.

Akihiko membuka kotak merah tadi, menampilkan dua buah cincin emas yang sangat cantik, membuat yang melihatnya akan terkagum-kagum, Akihiko mengambil satu cincin lalu menyerahkan kotaknya kembali pada Tanaka yang sudah siap menyambutnya.

"Misaki Takahashi, mau 'kah kau menikah denganku?" Tanya Akihiko menggenggam tangan kanan Misaki.

Misaki terbelalak mendengarnya, ini terlalu mustahil baginya, seorang Akihiko Usami melamarnya tepat didepan keluarga Usagi-nya dan kakaknya. "A-aku... Tidak"

Bagaikan petir disiang bolong, hati Akihiko hancur bagaikan kaca yang pecah dipukul dengan palu besar, semua orang yang berada diruangan hanya dapat terpaku terdiam tapi tidak dengan Fuyuhiko, sepertinya dia tau akan rencana dari Misaki.

"A-apa?!" Akihiko tidak dapat percaya dia ditolak, hatinya benar-benar hancur, sakit yang teramat dalam.

"Ma-maksudku. Tidak menolak lamaranmu" kata Misaki menundukkan kepalanya, membuat Akihiko bernafas lega, dia langsung berpikiran yang tidak-tidak saat Misaki menolaknya tadi.

Mendengar jawaban yang telah dinantikan akhirnya Akihiko menyematkan cincin emas tadi kejari kanan manis Misaki.

Misaki yang mengambil giliran sekarang untuk menyematkan cincin kedua kejari kanan manis Akihiko. Perasaan gugup yang mendorongnya, mengambil cincinnya menatapnya sebentar lalu menyematkannya kejari kanan Akihiko dengan sebuah janji suci. "Usagi-san bersumpahlah padaku bahwa kau tidak akan menghianatiku atau meninggalkanku, akan selalu menerima diriku apa adanya!"

"Tentu saja, dan kau juga harus bersumpah untuk tidak menggoda para lelaki ditempat kerjamu atau mau diajak Ijuuin ke sebuah restaurant, bersumpahlah untuk diriku dan dirimu, Misaki" kata Akihiko tersenyum senang setelah dapat anggukan dari Misaki.

Akihiko dan Misaki mengaitkan jari kelingking mereka sambil berkata dalam gumaman yang halus. "Siapapun yang mengingkari janjinya harus menelan seribu jerami!"

"Baiklah, baiklah acara lamarannya telah selesai, terima kasih atas kerjasamanya ya, Takahashi-san" kata Fuyuhiko menatap Takahiro yang hanya mengangguk pelan.

"I-iya, Usami-san" Takahiro merasa tidak terlalu biasa dengan ayah sahabatnya ini, ini terlalu canggung untuk dirinya.

"Akihiko, kapan kau akan menetapkan tanggal pernikahannya?" Tanya Fuyuhiko membuat Haruhiko mengerutkan keningnya dengan curiga.

"Nanti setelah musim semi berakhir!" Kata Akihiko menatap ayahnya yang hanya mengangguk.

"Ayah bisakah kita pergi sekarang? Bukannya sudah saatnya kita bertemu klien?" Kata Haruhiko melihat kearah handphonenya yang terus bergetar menandakan ada pesan yang masuk.

"Baiklah, semuanya aku pergi dulu, jika ada yang diperlukan minta bantuan dengan Tanaka atau tiga pelayan yang lainnya" kata Fuyuhiko berdiri dari duduknya, tersenyum kepada semua orang yang ada didalam ruangan itu.

"Ayah, hari ini akan ada wawancara, jadi jangan mencoba untuk lari atau menghancurkan keadaan" kata Haruhiko memakaikan setelan jas baju Fuyuhiko.

"Iya, Haruhiko-chan! Nah, Misaki-kun tolong jaga Akihiko ya" kata Fuyuhiko beranjak dari tempatnya meninggalkan ruang tamu.

"Akihiko!" Panggil Takahiro membuat Akihiko dan Misaki berbalik menatap Takahiro yang terlihat senang dan sedih.

"Ada apa Takahiro? Kau masih belum menerima keadaan?" Tanya Akihiko menatap datar sahabatnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak tau merasakannya seperti apa? Entah bagaimana dengan mereka yang ada disana? Aku harap mereka bahagia?" Kata Takahiro mengelus lengannya dengan kaku.

"Tenang saja kakak, aku yakin ayah dan ibu senang mendengarnya meski mereka belum dapat menerima putra bungsunya dalam keadaan seperti ini!" Kata Misaki tersenyum lembut menatap kakaknya.

"Baiklah, lebih baik aku segera pulang pasti istri dan anakku sedang menunggu, selamat ya Akihiko, Misaki! Aku harap kalian berdua menjadi keluarga yang harmonis dan bahagia" kata Takahiro melihat kearah jam yang terpasang dipergelangan tangannya.

"Terima kasih Takahiro" kata Akihiko tersenyum tipis, dia sangat yakin bahwa sahabatnya itu tidak akan marah hanya masalah besar seperti ini.

Setelah Takahiro pergi dengan Tanaka dan tiga pelayan serta anjing besar yang sudah lari karena acaranya sudah selesai, pada akhirnya Misaki dapat menghela nafas panjang.

"Hahh... Usagi-san bisa kita pulang?" Misaki merasa hari ini sangat lelah, karena habis menangis ditambah perasaan gugup yang hampir membuatnya hampir jatuh.

"Ayo, hari ini kau ingin berkunjung kesuatu tempat?" Tanya Akihiko beranjak dari tempatnya bersama Misaki yang berjalan dengan perasaan senang.

"Iya, aku ingin pergi ke toko buku Marimo, sudah lama aku tidak berkunjung kesana! Bisakah kita kesana?" Tanya Misaki.

"Tentu saja, istriku" kata Akihiko membuat Misaki merona mendengar isi ungkapan Akihiko yang memalukan, padahal mereka belum resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri.

"Usagi-san" Misaki berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Akihiko yang tersenyum licik.

.

.

.

"Wahh... Selamat ya Chibi-tan, akhirnya kau dilamar juga!" Kata Isaka memberikan selamat pada Misaki yang hanya tersenyum kaku.

Tidak dikira ternyata beritanya sudah menyebar luas, padahal beritanya sudah ditutup rapat tapi apa boleh buat cepat atau lambat para publik akan tau segalanya.

"Terima kasih Isaka-san" kata Misaki menunduk malu bagaimana tidak belum lagi menikah tapi pria didepannya sudah memberinya ucapan selamat.

"Aku juga berharap seseorang akan melamarku nantinya, tapi sayangnya dia belum peka akan dirinya dan diriku" kata Isaka melihat kesebelahnya dengan ekor matanya.

Orang yang ditatap hanya diam melanjutkan makannya, ya mereka berempat sekarang berada disebuah restaurant sedang merayakan hari palamaran dari Akihiko dan Misaki.

"Selamat atas pertunangannya Usami-san" kata Asahina memberikan selamat pada Akihiko yang mengangguk.

"Asahina, kau cepatlah melamar orang yang ada disampingmu, dia bisa mengamuk dirumahku jika dia kesal karena dirimu?" Kata Akihiko melihat Isaka dengan ekor matanya yang kemudian tawa pelannya.

"Pasti, jika dia sudah melakukan tugasnya dengan bagus" kata Asahina tidak akan bertindak jika kelakuan kekasihnya seperti anak kecil.

Ya makan malam yang hangat dengan tawa ringan dari empat pria yang menikmati perayaan merek dengan makanan mewah dan makanan penutup yang manis.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

Omake

.

.

.

Misaki terbangun dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan tubuh penuh kissmark, rambut yang seperti orang terkena badai dadakan dan tidak menggunakan baju sehelai benang pun hanya ada selimut putih yang menutupi tubuh seksinya, dikejauhan Akihiko melihat uke-nya sedang berdiri dilaintai dua dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Selamat pagi Misaki?" Sapa Akihiko kepada calon istrinya tersebut, tersenyum senang pada Misaki yang hanya menatap dengan malas.

"Kau keterlaluan Usagi-san!" Kata Misaki memeluk erat selimut yang ada ditubuhnya, mengalihkan wajahnya agar tidak bertatap wajah dengan calon suaminya.

Akihiko mendekati Misaki dan memeluknya erat agar orang tersebut tidak berontak atau meninggalkannya sekarang dan selamanya. Misaki yang diperlakukan selembut itu hanya diam membiarkan kehangatan ini kembali memeluknya lagi, lagi dan lagi.

Tanpa sadar senyumnya melengkung dengan senang akan perlakuan Akihiko yang sangat membuatnya salah tingkah ini. Untuk kali ini Misaki tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Usagi-sannya lagi meskipun para gadis berlomba untuk mendapatkan cintanya, tapi Misaki tau bahwa dialah yang akan memenangkan hati maniak beruang ini.

"Aku mencintaimu Usagi-san!"

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.


End file.
